Takka and Tacker
The Takka and Tacker (タッカー) are Japanese subminiature cameras. The Tacker was distributed by Tsukada Shōji around 1950, and the Takka was probably a predecessor. General description The Takka and Tacker take ten 14×14mm exposures on 17.5mm paper backed rollfilm. They are better made and have slightly better specifications than the average Hit-type camera, aiming the same market as the Midget and Mycro. The Takka The Takka has a characteristic top housing, with two steps on the viewfinder's right — as seen by the photographer. The film is advanced by a knob at the top left. The back is hinged to the left and locked by a spring-loaded latch on the right, attached to the main body by three rivets. No engraving is visible on the main body, and the camera is only identified by the markings on the shutter plate. The lens is a Takka T.K.W. 20mm with an unspecified fixed aperture. The everset shutter reportedly gives B, 25, 50 settings selected by a button sliding on the side of the casing. Speed range: , item 5145. It is tripped by a lever on the right. The shutter plate has the name Takka inscribed at the top and the initials T.K.W. at the bottom. The meaning of these initials is unknown, though the "T" might stand for Tsukada. Only a few examples of the Takka have been observed, and no variation has been detected. Examples pictured in Pritchard, p.79, in , item 5145, and in this page at Submin.com. Early Tacker This page at submin.com contains pictures of a presumably early Tacker. This particular example is the sole of its kind observed so far. It probably corresponds to a transitional variant, produced for a short time only. The camera is very similar to the Takka, and notably has the same top housing, advance knob and back latch. The model name was certainly changed to make it look like an English word; the two names Takka and Tacker would be pronounced and the same by a Japanese speaker, and are written the same in Japanese script (タッカー). The shutter has B, 100, 50, 25 settings selected by an index at the top. It is wound by a lever on the left and tripped by a longer lever on the right. The lens is a Tacker 20mm f/4.5 with adjustable Waterhouse stops selected by turning a disc at the bottom of the shutter casing. The shutter plate has the name TACKER inscribed at the top and the initials T.S.C. at the bottom. The meaning of these initials is unknown, though Tsukada Shoji Company might be a fair guess. Regular Tacker The regular Tacker has a less pronounced resemblance to ordinary Hit-type cameras. The lens and shutter unit is the same as on the earlier camera described above. The top housing is slightly slanted to the right, and is engraved TACKER T.S.C. in the middle, above the viewfinder. The advance knob is lower and has an arrow engraved at the top, sometimes with the words MADE IN JAPAN or MADE IN OCCUPIED JAPAN. MADE IN JAPAN: examples pictured in Pritchard, p.76, and in this page at Submin.com (towards the top). MADE IN OCCUPIED JAPAN: example observed in an online auction. No inscription: example pictured in this page at Submin.com (towards the bottom). The red window is now protected by a sliding cover, and the back is locked by a sliding bar, moving under a striated cover. The camera was sold in a red and white case inscribed CAMERA TACKER T.S.C., and the name TACKER is sometimes embossed at the front of the case. Original box and case pictured in this page at Submin.com. Commercial life The Tacker was advertised by Tsukada Shōji in Japanese magazines dated February to December 1950. , p.354. The February advertisement in Photography shows a drawing of the regular model; in that document, the camera name is written in Roman script only ("Tacker"). Advertisement reproduced in , p.145. The April advertisement in , reproduced below, shows no picture and only briefly mentions the camera, whose name is written in Japanese script (タッカー). Advertisement in April 1950, p.114. Notes Bibliography Original documents * . Advertisement by Tsukada Shōji in April 1950, p.114. Recent sources * Item 583. * P.68 (brief mention only). * Pp.913 and 934. * Pp.76 and 79. * Item 5145. Links In English: * Takka and Tacker at Submin.com * Pages at Subclub.org: ** Tacker ** brief mention of the Takka among 17.5mm film cameras Category: Japanese 17.5mm film Category: T